


On Fire

by msrheadcanon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, Smut Biscuit, emotional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrheadcanon/pseuds/msrheadcanon
Summary: She’s flickering deliriously between awareness and the space between. Grasping his rumpled locks, stars just out of reach. His soft hair and sandpaper cheeks against her thighs, the spark and flame behind her eyelids.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> A present for @kristenscully's birthday. This turned into something more complicated than I anticipated, sorry that I didn't complete it quite in time! Thank you to anon on tumblr for the prompt: "#50: A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck." And thank you as always to my betas: [@sarie-fairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy/works), [@ceruleanmilieu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanmilieu), [@impulsive-astrophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty__Boy/pseuds/Pretty__Boy/works) and @starbuckthirteen. I love ya!

\---

_“You were burned, you were about to burn, you’re still on fire.”_ \- Straw House, Straw Dog; Crush by Richard Siken

\---

Is it his lips or her skin that burns? His mouth ignites a path from her temple down to her ear, along her jaw and down her neck. His fingers smudge at the light dusting of freckles along her clavicle, sliding over sensitive skin.

Scully’s hands wind through his thick hair, dark and colorless from the moonlight filtering through her window. Grasping, reaching shadows from the branches outside cast over their naked bodies, pale and dark. His tongue dips into her suprasternal notch, then trails lower, leaving a blessedly cool line of wetness down the center of her chest.

She gasps for breath, back arching as his hands glide over her arms, down her ribcage, skimming over her hips. Then, stillness, except for the delicate circling of his thumbs over her hip bones. Her eyes flutter open and find Mulder’s half-shadowed face searching for her, a sad smile gracing his supple mouth. Chin on her pubic mound, cheek at the juncture of her leg and abdomen, he watches her.

Biting her bottom lip, tasting him there, she traces the back of her fingers along the rough stubble of his jawline. Her thumb dips into his mouth, wets his plush lower lip, telling him everything through the unspoken words illuminating her face.

The silence is broken by his sigh, by the rustling of sheets as he dips his head, moving her legs to surround him. He breathes her in, flicks his tongue along her folds, and she slumps back onto the pillow with a quiet moan. She’s slick with desire, heart palpitating in an increasing rhythm as he strokes, licks, and nibbles. A feverish flush rises on her chest, achromatic grey against glowing white skin.

She’s flickering deliriously between awareness and the space between. Grasping his rumpled locks, stars just out of reach. His soft hair and sandpaper cheeks against her thighs, the spark and flame behind her eyelids.

Upwards, around, and through her, he brings her to the exquisite edge. Her core ripples with the force of her release, but he holds her to him as she combusts. A moment, then several, as she loses herself in her pleasure. Buoyed by his gentleness and strength, she returns to him as he caresses her trembling legs, kisses her tenderly, her heartbeat steadying.

Crawling upwards, he kisses her mouth, and she tastes their mingled flavor. Tears seep from the corners of her eyes, or were they already falling? Their limbs tangle, covetous hands seeking, sweat-slicked bodies sliding, never close enough.

Their tongues tangle, teeth clash. He’s under her now, deposited on his back with a quick push of arm and leg. Her hair curtains their faces, shadowing their features into near-lightlessness. Their world reduced even further, just them, a cave within a cave. She nudges her aquiline nose along his strong one, rests her forehead against his, and they breathe deeply.

Rising upwards, Scully shifts lower, her swollen slit sliding over his erection. Hands adjusting, eyes closing, teeth gnashing bottom lips. They gasp as she encompasses him, taking his hardened length fully within her. Eyes fluttering open, their gazes lock together and they nod in shadowy agreement. 

Rocking over him, Mulder’s large hands cover her breasts, kneading them before setting his mouth on one hardened peak and then the other. The miles he’s travelled over the soft curves of her skin triggering a thousand memories. Knowing the push and pull that cause liquid fire to spread along her flesh.

The volatile dance of their bodies coming together turns desperate. His hands spread down her chest and wrap around her hips, lifting her and thrusting as she starts to lose control. She marks his chest with half-moons, scrapes her nails along his abdomen. Her head thrown back, tips of hair brushing along her scapula, chest heaving, set ablaze by the feel of him filling her. One of his hands leaves her hip to press firmly at their joining, branding her with his fingerprint.

She’s heavy, thick, full to bursting. The pressure builds until she has no choice but to give in to chaos. Harder this time, shattering into a thousand pieces. Time expands and loses all meaning. Reality peeks through as the shards of herself come back together: his sharp thrusts, soft moans, the dampened sheets under her knees, his hands gliding over her skin, his warmth spreading inside of her as he follows her, coiled steel giving way to his own unravelling. It consumes them, and each time they emerge refreshed, renewed in the surety of their connection.

Collapsing on top of him, Scully clasps his hand in hers and fits her head into the niche between his chest and shoulder, inhaling his musky scent mingling with her own. They wrap themselves securely around each other, shivering as the night air drifts through the window and across their luminescent skin. Drifting into contented half-sleep, their legs and fingers lay entwined, painted with shadows and moonlight. 

Quenched until the daylight draws its golden rays along their waking bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of an experiment in style, so while the word count was low I needed a bit of extra feedback to make sure this worked. Let me know what you think!


End file.
